


hunkadunk

by hydroxy



Series: big buff bahyuckadunk [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Hunky Haechan, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, haechan bahunkadunk yes i said what i said, just two dudes in love having a good time, mark has a size kink but we all knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroxy/pseuds/hydroxy
Summary: “Come on, hyung, just say you have a size kink and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Donghyuck purrs. He knows he’s won—there wasn’t even a debate to begin with.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: big buff bahyuckadunk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150247
Comments: 26
Kudos: 455





	hunkadunk

**Author's Note:**

> as a reminder: _don't like, don't read._ my tags tell you everything you need to know to make your decision!
> 
> this fic is a continuation of [this drabble](https://twitter.com/hyckfairy/status/1342574403775709184?s=20) that i wrote last christmas. thank u to all my besties for helping me with this baby. enjoy!

“I can’t wait to see you.” 

Mark clicks his thumb against the thin white button on the wire of his headphones as he pulls his heavy luggage behind him, the bustling of the crowded airport picking up as he makes his way towards their company car. 

One month away in the United States promoting for _Super One._ One month away from Donghyuck. 

One month of missing the way his breaths would slow as they both drifted asleep in each other’s arms, missing the way Donghyuck’s plush, heart-shaped lips perfectly slotted against his own, missing the way his laugh would ring through the air like windchimes on the sunniest days. It’d been a successful trip for their promotions, no doubt, but Mark was more than glad to be coming home.

“I missed you too, you big sap.” Donghyuck’s voice is quiet, sleepy, laced with a hint of his usual concoction of affection and sarcasm saved specifically for Mark.

Mark lifts his bags into the trunk of their manager’s car and closes the door with a slam, abashed smile pulling at his lips as he scoots into his seat, Taeyong following behind him before sliding the door shut.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Love you, Hyuck.”

“Love you.”

  
  
  


“You— you’re,” Mark stutters, his eyes not knowing where to land as they travel up Donghyuck’s body, from the flexed muscles of his thighs to the wide expanse of his shoulders. Donghyuck’s lips curl into a cheeky smile, his eyes half-lidded, cocky.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Donghyuck asks, his eyes suddenly wide with what Mark _knows_ is feigned innocence. He’s witnessed the same expression creep up Donghyuck’s face far too often for it to be something else.

One month away in the United States promoting for their new SuperM album and Mark comes back to Donghyuck in his fucking _boxers,_ manspreading on the couch with his phone in one hand, his other resting on the nape of his neck and his head leaned back against the couch cushions.

He should’ve known Donghyuck was up to something from the way that Taeyong had patted him on the back with a smirk and a loud _“Have fun!”_ before heading up towards the tenth floor, but honestly, jet-lagged Mark was just looking forward to seeing his boyfriend—who, by the looks of it, had packed on so much fucking muscle in the past thirty days that Mark could feel himself salivating.

“It’s not nice to stare, you know.”

Mark wakes from his reverie to find that Donghyuck’s smile has morphed into something more wicked—sinister, even. Did he plan this? Did Donghyuck fucking _plan_ this? 

“Do you want to come sit? You’ve been standing there for a good five minutes, Mark.”

He sits down. He doesn’t know how he manages to do it, but after one foot in front of the other for what seems like ages, he somehow plops down on the far end of the couch, far away from the temptations that were the smooth honeyed skin of Donghyuck’s thighs and the sheen of sweat on his neck. 

“How was the flight?”

 _How was the flight?_ Donghyuck’s thighs are out in all their glory and he has the audacity to ask Mark with such nonchalance about his _flight?_

“Mark?”

Donghyuck scoots closer and waves a hand in front of his eyes. His shoulder—his shoulder that had maybe tripled in muscle mass since Mark last saw him—flexes as he does so, and Mark can’t help but let a whimper escape.

“Hyung? Is everything okay?”

“I— I’m fine,” Mark stutters, doing everything in his power to stare straight ahead at the fake plant in front of him rather than at the way Donghyuck’s eyes are piercing into his profile. 

“Are you feeling sick? You’re sweating, baby.”

Donghyuck gently runs a finger against Mark’s temple to brush the hair away from his face, sending a jolt up Mark’s spine as his mind short-circuits. Donghyuck leans in, a crease between his brows as he carefully inspects his boyfriend’s face, then murmurs, “Maybe we should get you to bed. You’re heating up.”

Before Mark can think of anything else to say, Donghyuck tucks an arm behind his back and under his legs and hoists him up, earning a surprised yelp from the older as he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. 

“Donghyuck!” 

“What?”

“I can walk by myself!”

“Given that it took you a whole three minutes to sit on the couch with me, I beg to differ,” Donghyuck chuckles. 

Mark pouts as he’s gently placed onto the bed, Donghyuck making his way towards the door.

“Wait!” Mark calls, flushing pink once he realizes how loudly he’d shouted. “Where are you going?”

Donghyuck’s smirk grows wider and Mark shrinks into himself, the heat coiled in the pit of his stomach spreading uncontrollably under Donghyuck’s gaze.

“I’ll be right back.”

Mark tucks himself under the covers and tries to quiet the hammering of his pulse against his skin to no avail—his body seems to have separated itself from the control of his brain, all thanks to Donghyuck's new muscled physique. And just as Mark's rotten mind begins to travel down the mental image of his boyfriend's chest to his beautifully golden thighs, Donghyuck returns with a glass of ice-cold water and sits on the edge of the bed, gently pulling the comforter away from Mark’s chin as he says, “Here, you looked really thirsty.”

Mark shyly takes the cup from him—as if he wasn't just thinking about how Donghyuck could probably crush him with a flex of his thighs alone just a moment prior—and gulps it down, the water cooling the heat that had begun to overtake him from just one glimpse at his boyfriend’s cursed (very hot) body.

“Thank you,” Mark manages to croak, earning another light chuckle from Donghyuck as he sets the glass on his bedside table and tucks himself into bed to pull Mark close, his chest flush against his back, two thin layers of clothing separating their bare flesh.

His embrace is so warm that Mark just _melts._ He reaches for Donghyuck’s hand and twines their fingers together, marveling at how perfectly their palms fit together.

“Will you answer my question now?” 

“What question?”

“I asked you about your flight.”

_Oh, that._

“It was okay. Tiring. I—“ Mark suddenly turns around and tucks his head against Donghyuck’s chest, the younger tensing up in surprise before relaxing and carding his fingers through Mark’s hair, “I missed you a lot. It’s not the same without you.”

“I’m here now,” Donghyuck murmurs against his soft locks, leaving a tender kiss there before continuing, “We can stay like this for as long as you want.”

Mark feels himself relax, enveloped in the warm aroma of brown sugar and tangerine that he missed so much while he was away.

But then he notices that his cheek is pressed against something that he distinctly remembers being much less plush when he’d left for the United States a month ago, and— _oh,_ Donghyuck is so _big._

Donghyuck feels him tense in his arms and moves to look at his face, but Mark only presses himself closer to Donghyuck’s chest, too shy to look up at his boyfriend.

“Is everything okay? You’ve been acting off since you got back. Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, I’m okay,” Mark squeaks, his voice muffled by the fabric of Donghyuck’s shirt. “I swear I’m okay.”

“Mark, talk to me, please.” 

Donghyuck tucks a hand under Mark’s chin and gently coaxes his face upwards to look at him.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mark blurts. He feels the blush on his cheeks travel up to the tips of his ears and immediately regrets stuffing his face into Donghyuck’s chest a moment prior.

“You only say that when something’s wrong,” Donghyuck retorts, gently brushing the pad of his thumb against Mark’s cheek.

He can’t help what comes out next, not when Donghyuck is staring at him with those dark brown eyes that he’s missed so much.

“Donghyuck, are you trying to kill me?”

Mark watches as Donghyuck’s expression quickly shifts from a semblance of worry to something more amused, a smile threatening to peek through Donghyuck’s lips as Mark fumbles his way through his words.

“What?” Donghyuck asks innocently.

“I— How did you— You’re—” he stutters, not knowing where to start, “You’re so _big—”_

“Mark,” Donghyuck says, his voice suddenly low and thick and saccharine as he cups Mark’s cheek in his palm, swiping his thumb against the plush of Mark’s bottom lip, “Do you want to touch?”

In the blink of an eye, Donghyuck’s gaze snaps into something filled with deep arousal, something that pulls another whimper out of the pit of Mark’s stomach as heat begins to pool between his legs.

“You can, Mark. I want you to,” Donghyuck murmurs, grazing against the seam of Mark’s lips with his thumb but not pushing any further. “Do you want to, hyung?”

Mark darts his tongue out to wet the pad of Donghyuck’s thumb in response and moans, the sweet taste of his skin setting Mark aflame as he swirls his tongue around his digit, watching the way Donghyuck’s breaths quicken as he slowly pulls his finger out of his mouth. 

“You missed me that much?” Donghyuck teases, smoothing his thumb over the saliva glossed over Mark’s parted lips before dipping his finger in again. Mark mewls and nods, his hands creeping up Donghyuck’s chest to gently hook around his neck to pull him closer, desperate to press their lips together.

Donghyuck indulges him with a chaste kiss, barely pressing his tongue against Mark’s lips before pulling back, earning a whine from the older.

“In a bit, okay?” Donghyuck says with a low whisper, “I want to taste you first.”

He ducks down to place a trail of kisses down Mark’s neck, biting and sucking at patches of skin before laving his tongue over the blossoming bruises, slowly tracing his hands down the fabric covering Mark’s torso to burn it under his gentle touch.

 _“Hyuck—”_ Mark gasps, Donghyuck’s cool fingers sending a shiver down his spine as he continues to leave purple marks along his collarbones, “I can’t— I want to kiss you.”

Donghyuck takes his time with the last welt, kneading his hands into Mark’s pliant flesh before lifting his head to look into his eyes, dark pupils dilated, the brown of his eyes warm under the overhead lights.

“You want to kiss me?” he asks with taunting eyes, his fingers beginning to creep under Mark’s shirt.

“Please,” Mark begs, trying to twist from under Donghyuck’s grasp to flip them over and have him his way, but Donghyuck clamps his hands down on Mark’s hips and slides a thigh between his legs, rendering him immobile. Perhaps, if he was in this same position two months ago, he would’ve been able to easily reverse the cards and hold Donghyuck against the mattress and have him his way.

But Mark came back to an absolute hunk of a boyfriend, and he’d be lying if he said Donghyuck’s sudden strength over him wasn’t a huge turn on. 

_“Please,”_ Mark whines as Donghyuck lowers his head down at a painfully slow pace to match his gaze.

“Well, since you’re asking so nicely,” Donghyuck purrs, flexing his thigh between Mark’s legs to earn a moan from the older, “I should give you what you’re asking for, hm?”

He finally leans down to close the distance between them, running his tongue across the seam of Mark’s lips before slipping it through to chase after Mark’s tongue, his hands coming up to cup Mark’s cheeks in his palms. 

_Oh, how he’s missed this._

Donghyuck tastes so _good, is_ so good, his tongue languidly dancing in a slow rhythm with Mark’s own, their hot breaths clouding the air around them as they groan into each other’s mouths. Mark trails his fingers under Donghyuck’s thin shirt to leave red marks down his back, feeling his way through the dips and curves between each strong, flexed muscle.

“I missed you so much,” Mark sighs in between kisses, taking in a breath before Donghyuck dives in for another, nipping at his bottom lip and snapping his hip flush against the hard length of Mark’s clothed cock, drawing a loud, guttural moan from his core. 

“I missed you too,” Donghyuck murmurs with a gentle smile, leaving a lingering kiss on the mole on Mark’s cheek, the mole at the corner of his lips, then on his neck, nipping at the thin skin before sighing, _“Fuck,_ Mark. I missed the way you taste.”

 _“Mmh_ —” Mark groans in response, arching his back to thrust upwards, chasing after the friction he so craved against his hardened length. Donghyuck chuckles, indulging him, swooping down to bite at a growing bruise in the crook of Mark’s neck before rocking his hips downward, the both of them moaning from the sudden pressure against the length of their cocks. 

“Donghyuck, _fuck—”_

Donghyuck suddenly dips a hand down to hook his fingers on the waistband of Mark’s pants and boxers, looking up at Mark for confirmation before pulling them both down in one smooth motion, Mark’s flushed, leaking cock springing up to rest against his stomach. 

“Oh, baby,” Donghyuck purrs, his dark irises eclipsed as he massages his fingers into the inner flesh of Mark’s thighs, “How do you want to do this?” 

He lowers himself on the bed as Mark immediately scoots back to rest his head against their wall of pillows, the thick fabric of their comforter between his fingers as his knuckles whiten, desperate for Donghyuck’s touch.

“Please touch me. Please just touch me— _ah_ —”

Donghyuck gently blows on the head of Mark’s cock, clamping his hips down as Mark whimpers and squirms in his grasp, before kitten-licking his slit to taste his precum, chuckling as Mark continues to writhe underneath him with eyes half-lidded and pupils blown.

“You’re so eager, Mark,” Donghyuck teases, lightly blowing on Mark’s cockhead once more before lightly running his thumb against the slit, drawing a guttural moan from the back of Mark’s throat. “Did you miss me that much, hyung?”

_“Donghyuck—”_

Before Mark is able to continue, Donghyuck suddenly dips his head down to take his entire length into his mouth, his nose flush against Mark’s stomach for a second before bobbing back up with a _pop_ of his lips, Mark’s cock hitting the back of his throat over and over as soft slurping sounds and the sensation of Donghyuck’s skilled tongue begin to fog Mark’s mind.

From the way Donghyuck’s body is splayed on the bed, his wide shoulders stretched to wrap his muscled arms around Mark’s thighs, Donghyuck looks even bigger than he did just a few moments prior, and _God,_ Mark doesn’t think he can last very long if his synapses continue to go fucking haywire with every blink down to drink up the sight of Donghyuck’s new frame.

 _“H-Hyuck—”_ Mark moans, his fingers coming down to pull at Donghyuck’s long hair, earning a low moan from the younger to send a wave of pleasure down to the base of his cock. Donghyuck takes the harsh tugs against his scalp as an indication for _more,_ tongue flat against the underside of Mark’s cock as he hollows his cheeks and suctions his lips flush around his shaft, drool and precum dribbling down his chin. “I can’t— I’m going to come if you keep going—”

Donghyuck suddenly stops, a low hum in his throat as he slowly pulls off of Mark’s length, spit-slicked lips pulled into a sly grin as he watches Mark gasp from the vibrations from his throat. He slithers forward, massaging one hand into the flesh of Mark’s pliant waist, his other coming up to brush the hair off of Mark’s sweat-slicked forehead. Mark’s eyes trail from the flexed muscle of his shoulder down to the veins in his forearm, unable to look his new hunk of a boyfriend directly in the eyes.

“Do you want to, Mark?” he asks sweetly, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes widen innocently. “Do you want to come, hyung?”

“Fuck, I don’t— I don’t know— _ah,”_ Mark gasps again when Donghyuck’s fingers circle the base of his cock without warning, reaching down to hold onto Donghyuck’s wrist with a long whine.

“Did it feel that good, hyung? You missed me that much?”

 _“Yes,_ Hyuck, it feels _so good—”_

Donghyuck tightens the ring of his fingers around Mark’s cock, cutting him off mid-sentence with a broad lick of his tongue up his long shaft.

“What is it, Mark?” Donghyuck teases. “Come on, tell me what you want.”

 _“Hyuck—”_ Mark pants, his brain turned to mush, “I want— I want to come, please—”

“Without me?” Donghyuck twists his wrist out of Mark’s grasp, his smirk growing wider as Mark groans from the sudden jerk around the base of his cock. 

“How could you be so mean?” Donghyuck pouts, leaning down to blow once more on Mark’s leaking cockhead. “What about me, Mark?”

His free hand comes up to play with the precum pooling on Mark’s stomach, his fingers lightly thrumming on the tacky skin. Mark moans again, unable to move, his length trapped in Donghyuck’s unrelenting palm.

“I— please—”

“So sensitive,” Donghyuck coos, licking another broad stripe from Mark’s perineum up to his head, the older writhing and squirming in his hold as his lewd moans echo throughout their bedroom. Donghyuck gives one, two, three kitten licks against the slit of Mark’s cockhead, his smirk growing as he watches Mark’s length flush a deeper red, a low moan pulled from his gut as he arches upwards, hips chasing after Donghyuck’s pretty mouth.

“Hyuck, _please, I— ah—”_

“Yes?” Donghyuck purrs, tightening his hold at the base of Mark’s shaft while he rolls Mark’s sensitive nipple between the fingers of his other hand, “What is it, baby?”

He switches to the other nipple, careful not to neglect the pert, blushing bud, and takes Mark’s cock into his mouth again, twisting his wrist at the base to earn a litany of high moans and broken iterations of his name from Mark’s parted lips. 

“I can’t understand you if you don’t use your words, hyung,” Donghyuck coos, swirling his thumb over Mark’s cockhead to send the older shuddering underneath his hold before finally relenting, if just for a moment, and planting soft kisses against the smooth skin of Mark’s inner thighs, allowing him to catch his breath.

“H-Hyuck, I want to come, please let me come, I want to _come—_ oh _fuck—”_

Donghyuck draws Mark’s cock into his mouth again, taking his entire length down his throat as he bobs down, harshly swirling his tongue against his slit once he comes back up, with one wrist twisting and pumping at the base of Mark’s cock while he trails the fingers of his other hand down Mark’s stomach, down to his thighs, and around his puckered rim. It only takes a few more swipes of his tongue against Mark’s cockhead and a tease of his finger against Mark’s hole for Mark to finally come in his mouth, Donghyuck swallowing every last drop and gently kissing the tip of his cock before lapping up the rest of the slick leftover on Mark’s shaft. The older shivers from the aftershocks of his climax before reaching out for Donghyuck, low whimpers pulled from his chest once Donghyuck finally kisses him, the salty taste of his cum coating his tongue.

“Was that good, baby?” Donghyuck mouths against his skin, cupping Mark’s cheeks between his hands as Mark pushes at his chest to turn him onto his back. Donghyuck rests his back flat against the mattress, tugging off his own shirt as Mark does the same.

Mark weakly crawls over him, his cock still red and swollen as it bobs against Donghyuck’s stomach, and leans down to press their bodies together, chasing after Donghyuck’s tongue with a low whimper in response. Donghyuck reaches up to smack his ass, massaging his thighs immediately after the sound of his palm against Mark’s flesh rings through their room.

 _“Was that good, baby?”_ Mark mocks half-heartedly, gasping as a jolt is sent up his spine when Donghyuck pulls the globes of his ass apart, the cool air of their room kissing his puckered rim. He leans down to press their lips together again, both of them smiling in unison as Mark wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders.

“Of course it was good, Hyuck,” Mark murmurs against his lips, reveling in the way Donghyuck’s warmth seeps through his skin and swallows him whole. “You’re always so good to me.”

He slowly grinds his hips down to brush his cock against the fabric pulled taut over Donghyuck’s hardened length, teasing, circular motions as they both moan against one another, Mark’s hot breath kissing the skin under Donghyuck’s ear as he presses the skin of their cheeks together. The plus side to training so hard for years: superhuman endurance, which comes in handy whenever Mark finds himself needy for more of Donghyuck’s cock.

“Donghyuck,” Mark whimpers, pulling a low groan from the younger as the heat coiling at the base of his cock grows hotter, “Donghyuck, I want you to fuck me.” He snaps his hips down again, precum spilling out from the head of his cock to wet Donghyuck’s boxers. Tomorrow’s laundry day, anyway.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Donghyuck pants, his hands trailing up Mark’s thighs to hold him by the waist, marveling at the way Mark’s body fit so perfectly in his palms, “fuck, okay, yeah. I can do that.”

Mark giggles, pressing a gentle kiss right under Donghyuck’s right ear just as he snaps his hips down to brush the head of his cock against Donghyuck’s clothed body once more, his boxers soaked through from the precum weeping from their swollen lengths.

“Mark, hyung, let me—”

“Tell me something, Hyuck,” Mark murmurs, a smile pulling at his lips as Donghyuck looks up at him in anticipation, “When did you start hitting the gym?”

There’s a short beat before Donghyuck breaks into loud laughter, hugging Mark close as he hooks his chin over his shoulder and massages his hands into the dimples of Mark’s back, his laughs slowing into chuckles as Mark looks back at him with surprise.

“Why are you laughing?” Mark pouts.

“Why are you asking? Do you like that I’m bigger now, hyung?” Donghyuck wiggles his brows, earning an exaggerated groan from the older. “Oh come _on,_ you practically forgot how to _talk_ when you walked in earlier!”

“I’m just asking a question—”

“Admit it, hyung. You love this.” 

Donghyuck cocks a brow with a smirk, easily sitting up to support Mark’s weight and pressing their foreheads together as his grin grows, “You love that I’m all _buff_ now, don’t you? You said it yourself earlier—”

“Shut up,” Mark huffs, turning away to stare at the wall as Donghyuck laughs again, gently coaxing Mark to look at him again before giving him a peck on the lips. 

“So you’re admitting it?”

“No.”

“I think my boyfriend has a size kink,” Donghyuck singsongs.

“Shut _up—”_

“Say it,” Donghyuck commands, his smirk growing wider as he watches Mark’s cheeks flush bright pink. “You like that, hyung?”

He clamps his hands against Mark’s petite waist, right where the flesh just starts to slope down to his wide hips. The tips of Mark’s ears glow red, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You like that I’m bigger than you now? Stronger?” He flexes his arms, and Mark has to force a whine to stay down. “I can probably fuck you against the wall if you just asked, baby.” Donghyuck’s voice grows lower, hotter. 

Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t love it—the way Donghyuck’s body could so easily swallow him up, the way his corded muscles tense under Mark’s touch, the way he’s just so _broad_ now, so fucking beefy and strong and _hot._ And he’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about Donghyuck pinning him down before, fucking into him while he screamed his name, unable to do anything but just take his cock. 

And the image of Donghyuck holding him up against the wall—his legs wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist as he clung onto his shoulders for dear life while Donghyuck relentlessly pistons into him—makes him feel like there’s molten lava eating him from inside out, his skin burning hot under Donghyuck’s teasing gaze.

“Come on, hyung, just say you have a size kink and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Donghyuck purrs, his hot breath burning the flesh in the crook of Mark’s neck.

His hands trail lower, down to squeeze Mark’s thighs, his fingers inching closer to the base of Mark’s cock as his grin grows wider. Donghyuck knows he’s won—there wasn’t even a debate to begin with.

“I have,” Mark starts, his whisper so quiet that he can barely hear himself pushing the words out of his mouth, “I have—”

“Hm? Are you saying something? I can’t hear you very well,” Donghyuck teases.

Of all the people to discover his size kink with, it just _had_ to be the one person in his life with a smart mouth that refuses to ever shut up.

Mark glares at him, tightening his jaw as Donghyuck quirks an eyebrow yet again, then grits through his teeth, his fists clenched as he forces himself to say the words, “I have a size kink, _Donghyuck._ I have a size kink, and I need you to fuck my fucking brains out right _now_ because it’s been a goddamn month and I— _mmph—”_

Donghyuck cuts him off by surging forward to crash their lips together, easily slipping his tongue through the seam of Mark’s lips as he moans in reply and grinds his hips down, tangling his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Donghyuck chuckles, earning a sharp tug against his scalp as Mark kisses him again to shut him up. 

“Put your fucking dick in me,” Mark commands, leaning over to dangle half of his body off the bed and reach for the bottle of lube in their bedside drawers. “Or, fuck, I’ll do it myself.”

He uncaps the bottle and drizzles a generous amount of lube on his fingers, snapping it shut with a challenging glare down at the younger, who watches him with an amused grin. 

“Eager, are we?” Donghyuck taunts, his hand coming down to palm the head of Mark’s cock without warning, the older throwing his head back with a gasp before clamping his legs against Donghyuck’s hips and reaching around to tease at his rim with a sigh.

“You promised to fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow,” Mark pants, easing a finger past his puckered rim as Donghyuck begins to toy with the head of his weeping cock. 

“I did,” Donghyuck purrs, watching the way Mark falls apart on top of him, his fingers deep inside his ass as Donghyuck swirls his thumb along Mark’s swollen cockhead. “But I’m going to need you to let me take off my boxers if you want that to happen, baby.”

Mark slowly draws his finger out of his hole and crawls off of Donghyuck before sitting back on his knees and fucking into himself again, adding in a second digit as Donghyuck rids himself of his boxers, watching the way Mark’s hole swallows his fingers so beautifully, his legs wide open for Donghyuck to devour him whole.

He scissors himself open, his fingers barely brushing against the bundle of nerves that he knew would soon be abused to his pleasure, and drops down to his elbows to arch his ass high, smiling to himself as he hears Donghyuck groan from behind him.

“Like what you see?”

“Always.”

Mark feels the bed dip behind him as Donghyuck sinks his knees into the mattress and crawls forward, the ghost of his breath tickling Mark’s thighs as the sound of his lubed fingers fucking into his tight hole fills the room. 

Donghyuck spanks him, a surprised gasp ripped from his throat as the flesh of his ass burns bright red, before palming the globes of his ass to pull them apart, stretching Mark open to watch the way his fingers sink into his puckered hole, his moans growing louder and louder as he adds in a third digit.

“So pretty, hyung,” Donghyuck murmurs, lightly blowing against his perineum to earn a choked moan from the older before wrapping an arm around his torso to tease at his cock, thumbing down his leaking slit as Mark’s thighs begin to quiver under him. “Mark, stop.”

Mark pauses to catch his breath, chest heaving with silent pants as he draws his fingers out of his hole. He sinks his chest into the mattress, Donghyuck’s hand fisting his cock as he holds his ass high into the air, and just as he’s about to complain about how _empty_ he currently is, Donghyuck sticks his tongue past Mark’s rim and coaxes a high whine from the older.

“Oh fuck, Hyuck, oh fuck—”

Donghyuck lands the palm of his free hand onto Mark’s ass once more as he thrusts his tongue in deeper, feeling the ridges of his walls clench around him as he snaps his wrist around Mark’s cock with a groan. The vibrations from his lips around Mark’s rim sends a jolt through every muscle of his body, his pants growing higher and louder as his mind fogs white.

“Donghyuck, _fuck me,”_ Mark begs, weakly pushing himself up to grasp onto Donghyuck’s wrist, stilling his hand as his tongue continues to dart out of Mark’s hole. “Please, fuck, Hyuck—”

“Sit up,” Donghyuck commands, the older immediately scrambling to turn around and sit on his knees as he watches Donghyuck slither towards him. 

Donghyuck rests his back against the wall of pillows pressed up against his headboard, gesturing to his lap as Mark watches him with wide eyes. He uncaps the bottle of lube sitting on their bedside table, drizzles the clear fluid over the head of his cock, and spreads it down his shaft, his gaze locked on Mark the entire time.

“Sit, hyung.”

Mark crawls over him, trapping his hips between his knees as he straddles him, their cocks brushing against one another ever so gently to pull quiet moans from the both of them. He wraps his arms over Donghyuck’s shoulders as he lifts himself up, a gentle peck to Donghyuck’s forehead as the younger lines his cock with Mark’s hole and, with a smile, wraps his arms around Mark’s waist to pull him down, his cock punching into him with a slam of Mark’s ass to his thighs. 

Donghyuck fucks into him like they’re running out of time, tears welling in the corner of Mark’s eyes as he struggles to catch up, Donghyuck’s hips slapping against his thighs as he thrusts up into him, holding him still with his firm grasp, never stopping to let Mark take a breath. Mark’s whines turn into short, choked gasps, his moans of Donghyuck’s name turning into an unintelligible mantra of broken vowels as Donghyuck fills him up just right, his cock punching into him as his body tenses under Mark’s weight.

“Hyuck, fuck, your _muscles—”_ Mark pants, his eyes drawn to the way his chest is flexed, the way the muscles of his shoulders pull taut as he tightens his hold around Mark’s petite waist, the way his abs tense with every snap of his hips, his groans growing louder as the tip of his cock brushes against Mark’s prostate. 

“You like that, hyung?” Donghyuck teases with a cock of his eyebrow, throwing his head back against the wall once Mark’s hands come down to toy with his nipples, pinching them before kneading the thick flesh of his arms in his palms. 

“You’re so big,” Mark croaks, pupils dilating as he watches Donghyuck’s nipples flush red, pinching and pulling at them again to draw another moan from the younger. “You fill me up so well— _oh my God, Hyuck, right there—”_

Donghyuck is so fucking good, so _big,_ his thick cock abusing Mark’s prostate as the older bounces in his lap, eyes rolled back into his head as he clings onto his arms to hold himself up. Without Donghyuck keeping him upright, Mark’s sure he would’ve completely slumped against his body by now, losing all control of the sounds coming out of his mouth as the slick squelch of Donghyuck’s cock punching up to brush against his prostate with every single thrust clouds his mind. It’s all so much, the friction of his cock deep inside Mark’s hole, the way his body so easily wraps around Mark’s tiny frame, the way both of them have been reduced to nothing but desperate moans and weak nips at each other’s lips. 

Mark brushes the pads of his thumbs over Donghyuck’s nipples again, leaning down to suck a welt onto Donghyuck’s shoulder as the younger cries out underneath him.

“Mark, fuck, I’m going to come soon,” Donghyuck pants, his eyes shut tight as the snapping of his hips becomes messier, an inconsistent rhythm dissonant with the sound of Mark’s pulse throbbing in his ears. He unravels an arm from around Mark’s waist and takes Mark’s cock into his palm, forcing a groan out of Mark’s throat as he bites down on Donghyuck’s shoulder, a red ring of teeth branding his golden skin. 

“Hyuck, I’m going— fuck, please, I’m coming, I’m fuck— _fuck—”_

With a few pumps of his hand, Mark spills his cum onto Donghyuck’s stomach, his climax rocking through him as he’s burned alive from the electricity flowing through his veins, white sunbursts engraved against his skull as he gasps and writhes and chokes on his own breaths. He curls his fingers into the pliant flesh of Donghyuck’s back, red lines glowing against his golden skin as Donghyuck follows suit, his hot load filling Mark up as they both groan in pleasure, rocking upwards as he rides out the aftershocks and pulls Mark closer to him. With a weak sigh, Mark lifts his head to crash their lips together, tongues messy and wet as he leans his whole body against Donghyuck, giggling from the way his warm cum stains both of their bodies.

They stay like that for a moment, basking in the warmth seeping from one body to another, before Donghyuck turns his head to place a kiss onto Mark’s cheek, their sweat-slicked skin slowly pulling apart like paper glued together to make the both of them laugh. It’s always so easy whenever they’re together, every inch of Mark’s body engrained into Donghyuck’s mind, every newly formed muscle burned into Mark’s memory as he stares down at Donghyuck.

“What?” Donghyuck asks, a gentle smile pulling at his lips as he watches Mark’s eyes trail down his body.

“Just wanted to memorize this,” Mark says, lightly brushing his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair as he leans down for another kiss. “Since you don’t look the same anymore, you know,” he teases.

He slowly sits up on his knees, pulling himself off of Donghyuck. 

“I’m still the same, hyung,” Donghyuck laughs, locking their fingers together and giving Mark’s hand a light squeeze. “Just a little bit bigger now,” he says with a flirtatious wink.

Donghyuck turns around, reaching for the box of tissues behind him, then hands it to Mark, a gentle kiss to the older’s forehead before he adds, “I’ll start the bath.”

Mark watches him leave, feeling the way his lips pull into a smile, and sighs contentedly, yanking on a bunch of tissues to wipe himself down before Donghyuck returns. As he starts to sit up and slide a leg off the bed, Donghyuck pushes him back down with an amused grin.

“What was that for?” Mark asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Donghyuck doesn’t reply, instead scooping Mark up into his arms as he yelps in surprise and lightly slaps Donghyuck’s shoulder before he’s placed into the warm water of their bathtub.

“Just wanted to emphasize how _big_ and _strong_ I am now,” Donghyuck teases as he eases himself into the tub, turning his head to protect his face as Mark splashes water at him with a roll of his eyes. 

“You like it, hyung,” Donghyuck laughs, pulling Mark closer to him as the older feigns annoyance. He kisses the pout right off of Mark’s face, nuzzling his chin into Mark’s neck as the older presses his back against Donghyuck’s chest.

“If it means I don’t have to put in any work to come anymore, I guess I can say that I do,” Mark giggles, earning a nip under his ear.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am,” Mark sighs, turning his head to delicately press their lips together. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [big buff hyuck](https://twitter.com/006ldh6/status/1334432268891246595?s=20) is the best thing that's ever happened to me (and mark lee, obviously).
> 
> thank you so much for reading! ♡ [twt](https://www.twitter.com/hyckfairy/)


End file.
